A strange protector
by Ryo Whitlock
Summary: Alice brandon has a miserable life.Having to move all the time and having an abusive father. but when a tragedy strucks and she has no one to turn to Jasper Whitlock comes and protects her. all human rated M for language and lemons.
1. Mr Whitlock

**A POV**

I woke up like I always did, frustrated and anxious. I stepped into the bathroom to perform my daily routine of brushing, taking my shower and getting my hair done. While doing so I heard my mother knock on the door; "Alice! It's time to get up." I love my mom to death but sometimes I feel like to choke her, these were one of those times.

"I'm getting dressed. I'll be there in a minute." My head was pounding from her constant hammering.

I was a simple dresser, mainly because of my boring personality. I have a very small physique, almost like a pixie's. Spiky shoulder length, black hair and with hazel eyes. I took out my black t-shirt, dark blue skinnies and black converse.

When I was fully dressed I cautiously walked down the stairs. I then approached my wanna-be emo identical twin sister,Cynthia. She stood in front of me in a white tank top with a black mini, and I mean mini, skirt, with converse high-tops. She was a fan of really short hair so she kept it nice and cut.

I know were twins and all but bullcrap but I'm telling you she dropped from space. So emo like planet or something how should I know I'm not an astronaut.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked wrinkling my nose in disgust. (**No offense to the emos out there)**

"Trying to look good, what's your excuse?"

I rolled my eyes" whatever baby sis." I was three minutes older, so I always took that as my advantage.

After eating breakfast, I had to depart to my punishment for being a kid, School. Why did the weekend have to end?

It was a regular day at Richmond Hill Queens. One thing I couldn't argue about was where we lived.

Without a doubt I could hold a strong, long lasting debate on the reasons school is from the pits of hell.

I drove a yellow 911 Porsche Turbo a hell of a car and my baby. As I parked her in front of Richmond High, I felt all hopes of a freak storm coming and destroying the place die. Oh joy.

I walked hesitantly through the doors and towards my locker.

"Mary Alice Brandon!"

The high- soprano voice of my overly hyper best friend startled me. I don't know why because she does this every morning.

She ran up to me with complete excitement on her gorgeous face. How can one girl have so much momentum?

"Oh my gawd, this weekend was amazing. Emmy came and brought me to this resort and it was so sweet and romantic." "Well there is more to sitting in front of your mirror fixing your face you know."

Rosalie always knew when something was bugging me. "Ok chica, what's up?" "Nothing, just tired I guess." "Well snap out of it, it's Monday, a day of surprises." "Yea sure I'm 100% sure, nothing exciting will happen at school today."

Rose and I have been best mates since the 1st grade. Her Hyper-active, immature ways helped to balance out my dull, miserable persona. Rose had a pale complexion, beautiful long blonde hair, curves to die for and, violet eyes blue when the sun hits them. She was the envy of all the girls in school.

When we finally reached home room insisted on continuing to tell me about her dream date with Emmett Cullen, the big man on campus, literally. I just doodled on my note book suddenly; I heard silence, which is really scary because Rose is never silent, unless we were watching the hills. I looked up with nothing but worry and shock. As I followed her gaze, she was staring at this new dude/ Adonis that had entered.

"Class, this is Jasper Whitlock," Mr. James stated, giving us a "be nice or rot in detention' look. "He is new to Richmond and I would like for him to have an amazing experience." I take back what I said earlier something exciting might happen today.

Jasper just shot us a smile and made his way to the empty chair next to me. As he made his way towards me I quickly studied his appearance. He had dirty blonde bed hair which looked hot to me. Light blue eyes that could kill in one glare and a well toned lean body structure.

"Ms. Brandon."

I was knocked back to reality by Mr. J. "Sorry sir." I heard a chuckle and saw Jasper smirking at me. Oh shit did he see me staring, he might thing I'm a total retard.

Class went by pretty fast and before I knew it, it was time from my all time fave, Photography. I ran out of class determined to get to photography class. Unfortunately I was attacked by a blonde weirdo. "Al, that boy was like so hot I mean he has a "oh my fuck, he is beautiful is he a god" body." Leave it to Rose to make such a pathetic phrase.

"Sure I guess, but remember Emmett Rose." I swear this girl would date every boy on this earth. "Course I remember my monkey man, but I saw how he was staring at you in class," she was smiling so wide her face would explode if it got any wider. "Oh really? I didn't notice." Oh please why would a guy like that be interested in me?

As I got to photo class the aroma was so inviting. While walking to my seat I felt a burning gaze on my skin. I followed the burning sensation to that of the blue beauties of Jasper. What the hell? He was staring at me intently, not even caring that I was looking at him, finally my skin went red. He stood up and made his way, taking a seat adjacent to me.

"Hey I'm Jasper, the dude you were gawking at," he was smirking while saying this.

What is up with this guy, gawking? I know I was looking a little longer than needed but gawking? He is such an asshole, a very sexy asshole I'll give him that.

"I wasn't gawking at you, ass. I was just, looking in space and you happened to be in that direction." Wow Alice, how smooth. "Well I saw you looking at me while I entered, were you just staring in space that time too?" Fucktard.

Before I could come up with another lie, he blurted out "such a cute little pixie." "Ok listen you asswipe I might have been looking at you but your not that appealing, you're just like all the other jackasses in this dumb."

He looked down in I don't know if its disappointment or embarrassment, but I instantly felt guilt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You're very appealing, gorgeous and sexy, just stop burning a hole in my soul," I was so sorry, my blushing was everywhere now.

He chuckled and raised his head in cockiness. "I know you couldn't resist me."

"Mother-"

"Ok class time to start." Nice save Ms. Goffe.

The day went by really quickly. It was ok despite the constant teasing by Emmett at lunch about me and Jasper getting married and having 70 kids. Bella Just smiled whenever he made a joke about us and Edward, Bella's boyfriend and Emmett's bro, just sat there rolling his eyes. They are so different Edward is a cool, lay back kinda guy, while Emmy is a huge kid in his own way, the teddy bear of the group.

While making my way to the parking lot, Cynthia, in all her glory was coming out of the principal's office, you could call it her second home. "What did you do now?" I am so annoyed with her always getting in trouble and I'm the one who has to pay the price later. "Got caught with pot." See what I mean no care. What the fuck were you thinking, you

Know what will happen when Antonio finds out." "Well he wont find out cause no one will tell him," she gave me a deadly glare. I marched to the lot just to forget her.

When I finally reached my car the sound of tires nearing to a stop came to me. I turned to see Jasper on a motorbike. Damn if I thought he was hot before. 'So pixie drives a Porsche, rich girl I see." Urgh I hate that nick name. "And blonde drives a bike, bad boy I see," I returned his amused tone. "Well I do try my best. See you around Tinker Bell." He was out of the lot in no time. If I wasn't so awe struck by his eyes in that helmet a while ago I would have scolded him for calling me Tinker Bell.

Then I remembered I had to go home. Oh what joy?


	2. Antonio's rage

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters :(**

**But I do want to marry jasper **

**J POV**

Alice Brandon. Mrs. Whitlock. Alice Whitlock. It just rolls off the tongue. My little pixie, she is so beautiful. When I saw her looking at me with her beautiful hazel eyes I swore I went hard in front of everyone. Then she said I was beautiful and sexy. The things I would do to her.

Whoa Whitlock, you just met her you have to play it cool.

I think I'm going to ask her out to lunch tomorrow. Can I though? I might just jump her in the class, then again I doubt student would complain about that, but teachers don't want to see their students having sex during their class time. Our do they?

I can't wait to get to school tomorrow, so I can see her and hear her voice. Just thinking about her makes me hard. Mrs. Whitlock, I _love_ the sound of that.

**A POV**

Maybe I'll move to Forks. He'll never find me there, or maybe go to a Caribbean country. Ahh I need to keep my head ion the game I can't be late, who knows what will happen. Today was different though, I met the most gorgeous asshole ever. Not my everyday thing but it was interesting.

When I got home everyone's car was there, even his. "Shit." I walked slowly towards the door. When I finally got in I heard the tele, "Good he won't hear me." I scurried up the stairs and heard my name being spat out of his mouth. "Alice!" I froze, it's a reflex. "Get down hear _now_!"

I dragged myself to the living room and saw my sister and mother in complete tears. They were trying to signal for me to run, but I won't leave them, not with him.

"Where have you been?" He said this with pure rage, walking towards me slowly. "I, I was at school and, there was some traffic," I stuttered, backing away. "You were supposed to be here!" his voice was now a shout of disgust by my presence. "I know Antonio but-," Just then it happened, his hand connected to my face. He hit me. "Don't speak to me you were not told to!"

My face was burning and the salty tears were not helping.

Once again he hit me but more like a punch. My eye had a sudden rush of pain and I screamed from it. I regret doing that. He then kicked me down and the vicious attack was worse. He punched and kicked until I heard my rib crack. I yelled at the pain.

"Stop hunny you're killing her," was my entire pathetic mother said. Cynthia tried to fight him off but, he threw her into the wall, she did not move. I wanted to attack him but Cynt and I were the same body structure and I was in such awful pain.

"Get them out of my sight!" he made his way back to his chair and flicked through the stations. I couldn't move, Cynt just laid there. I was just thankful he was not as brutal this time.

Antonio use to beat on my mom daily, for the simplest of things. Eventually he got bored of her and took it upon himself to turn on my sister and me. He also drank which caused the abuse to be even more brutal. He always expects us home in our rooms and, out of his sight. He would then take turns to come in either Cynt's or my room and rape us. He didn't want our mother he said she wasn't tight enough.

My eye was throbbing from the hits it received. We were on our way to the hospital to check me out and also Cynt, she didn't move until ten minutes after.

When we got there I had to hold on to my mother until we got to the doors and the nurse at the table gasped at the sight of me. She then asked one of the male nurses to get me a chair and to the emergency room. There I waiting two minutes until a very young blonde hair, hazel eyes and amazing bone structured doctor came to me.

" Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Whitlock, I would like to check you out, some x-rays and get you cleaned up," he was smiling but you could still sense the concern. I nodded and away I went to the x-ray room. (**Sorry if this is like total shit I really know that much about the medical field. but I'm learning)**

Whitlock oh my god this is Jasper's dad I mean how many Whitlock's can there be in New York? He can't know what's going on he might tell Jasper and then he won't want to talk to me because I have a maniac as a father.

After my x-rays I was taken to a bright white room and was aided by a nurse to get my shirt off and, get my bruises cleaned and bandaged up. When she saw my bruises and my old scars from she gasped and looked at me as if asking" who did this?" I just smiled and whispered "soccer." She didn't believe I know she didn't but who is she to ask me any more questions. After my bruises were taken cared of, Dr. Whitlock came in with my x-ray pictures.

"Well the good thing none of your ribs aren't broken. The nurse whom was helping you said she saw terrible marks on your body," great the old bitch is chatter box just what I needed. I didn't know what to say. I can't tell him that Antonio punished me for being late. So I lied. "I play soccer and do a lot of sports so that's for the past scars. My mother was speeding so we got in an accident." "It's strange because I just spoke to your mother and she had no scars." What is with this guy and the questions?

"Alice," he looked straight into my eyes, like he could see the truth in them. "You can tell me the truth." Can I really tell him the truth? I've wanted so bad to get out of Antonio's grasp is this my chance. Carlisle might just call the police and they will take him right then and there we would be safe. I have to take care of my mother and sister. I have to run from him. So I told him.

"My father he did this," I looked at the floor instantly, ashamed not at myself but because I had to call that son of a bitch my father.

"What kind of monster would do this to his daughter?" He was angry I could hear it. "He also rapes my sister and me; ever since we were 6 he's been beating and raping us. He said if we ever told anyone he would kill our mom in front of us, and then kill us," I couldn't look at Carlisle I didn't want to see his face.

"Alice, I have to call the police hunny, I can't have you going back there to him. Please let me call them."

I didn't know what to say this man wanted to help us why would I run from it. I nodded and he guided me to the waiting room where Cynt and mom were. He told them everything I said and my mom started to cry again. "Why would you tell him? You know Antonio is going to kill us now," Cynthia was so angry I think she would have attacked me if Carlisle didn't hold her back. "Do you want him to hurt us again?" She just glared at me.

Carlisle called the police and they went to our house, and got Antonio. They said he was passed out on the bed in his room. Drunken bastard.

Chef Swan, Bella's dad, was the one to get him out of there. They were great friends and he was so surprised that Antonio Brandon would be arrested for sexual and abusive charges.

"He will never lay another hand on you again. I am so happy you said something Alice." He praised me for my bravery but I regret telling so much.

After everyone left we all went to bed no one saying anything to anyone my mom just sat in his chair staring. Cynthia keep cussing and blaming me. He might have been a bastard but our mother loved him and now he is gone, and it's because of me.

While in my room I just laid on my bed. I thought of all the times he hurt us anger in my I fisted the sheets and screamed in my pillow. The salt tears came once again and I winced in the continuous pain. Tomorrow was another day of school; I can't stay home though I can't bear to see my mother like this. Then I thought of Jasper, his smile, and his scent everything and, then the room faded black.

"_You told them, you little whore you told them everything and now you slut of a mother will have to pay for what you did." Just then the blade of the knife slit her throat. The life less body of my mother fell to the ground._

"_Now it's your turn!"_

"Ahhhhhhh!" I woke up soaked in sweat. The bright light from my windows told me it was morning and time to get ready. But I couldn't move, I was in unbearable pain. I feel onto the pillow and hissed in pain "he's going to kill us," I started to cry, I have never cried so much in my life. Believe it or not.

I got ready and went downstairs to meet Cynt, sitting and watching mom. She hadn't moved from her spot. She was just staring at the tele.. When Cynt saw me come down she got up and headed to the door. "Cynt wait!" I tried my best to catch her but she was out before I could even say anything else.

The drive to school was terrible. I couldn't move and the thought of seeing everyone was scary they know now that my father mad man. What will my friends think of me? What will Jasper think of me?

As I got to the parking lot and stepped out of my car all eyes were on me. Great. I ignored the glances and whispers and, walked, more like limped to home room. I didn't even stop at my locker. I could not manage to stand too long. When I got to class I was the only one there. I sat down and cried my eyes out. I know I shouldn't have said anything.

"Alice?"

I looked up and saw Jasper looking at me with much concern. " Why are you here? My dad said you were in horrible shape. You should go home. Are you ok?" His questions came out so quickly. I didn't know what to say but I knew what to do. I jumped into his arms and winced at the pain. He stiffened when I hugged him and I backed away. I knew he wouldn't like me after this. " I'm sorry I know I'm nothing right now I shouldn't have touched you." He raised his eyebrow in a questioning look, and pulled me into his arms. Oh the pain!

"Alice I didn't hug you because I didn't want to hurt you. I know you're in a lot of pain, and I don't want to make it worse. You are something you just have a hard time that's all. Don't worry I'm here your safe now," he cradled me and told me everything was ok. Why is he doing this?

Just then we heard an awkward cough, and saw Mr. James at the doorway waiting on us.

Jasper let me go but our fingers were still linked. I couldn't speak, I was so shocked. How can he protect me?

Lunch came quickly and Jazz was with me the whole time. Glaring at whoever looked at me and kept the door open and got my doors when I needed it. A complete gentleman.

When we got to my regular table everyone was silent. "Alice hunny, oh my god I'm so glad your ok," Rose attacked me with a hug breaking the silence. "My little pixie I can't wait to get my hands on that man I'm going to do his head in," Emmett was red with rage. He might be the teddy bear of our group but his size always did intimidate Antonio, and everyone who met him. "Don't forget me, it would be great to get some baseball practice in, I could do well with his face," Edward was as red as Emmett they both treated me as their little sis, and would kill anyone who would hurt me. Bella tried her best to calm him down, but she herself was aggravated.

"He's in jail now he won't ever get to her not when I'm around." Jazz just pulled me closer to him, but left a little space not to hurt me. Everyone was happy that he waned to kill my dad as much as they did.

When school ended Jasper insisted on taking me home and Emmett would bring my car to my house. I didn't argue because I know I couldn't manage to drive and didn't want to meet in an accident.

The ride home was awkward. I didn't know what to say to him. "Alice I'm never going to let you out of my sight, and Edward and Emmett will watch you too. We don't want him to try anything." His eyes were just intent on the road. "Why are you doing this, you don't even know me." "But you don't deserve what you've been through." I sighed and just sat back.

Then I saw the sight that changed everything. My house, our house was on fire! Firemen running all over trying to put it out. I ran out of the car not caring about the pain or Jasper. I pushed my way through the crowd and a fireman caught me by the waist.

"Let me go! My mother and sister are in there!"

"I'm sorry but it's too late there's nothing we can do."

I screamed. That's all I could have done. I kicked and screamed and tried to fight my way out of this man's hands but he wouldn't let go.

"Let her go," Jasper yelled glaring at the fireman, right then and there he let go. Jazz wrapped me in his arms and turned my face away from the scene. Then Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella arrived and saw the tragic scene. Rose tried to hug me but I didn't let go of Jazz I couldn't and I wouldn't.

The rain started to pour, great timing mother nature. Not that it was needed. What I was afraid of finally sunk in. They were gone. I was alone.

The inferno was put out 7 minutes later and all the men started to rummage the ruins to see if they could find anything, or anyone.

After 10 minutes of searching Chef Swan approached our little group. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I just started to cry even more. I've been doing that a lot lately. Rose and Bella also fell in tears. Jazz rocked me in his arms slowly trying to help me.

"We also have another problem. Antonio got loose and we think he might have been the reason for this." When he said this, everything went silent, and finally black.

* * *

**Click the pretty review button ^^. And give me ideas of what you want to see and dont worry lemons are coming up :P**

**Lots of love **

Ryo 3


	3. The special moment and it's wicked turn

**I don't own twilight SM does. Lucky bastard: P**

**

* * *

**

A POV

The light from the sun was blinding. Damn windows. The hell??!! Whose hand is this?

I turned around only to see Jasper sleeping behind me. As my eyes adjust I'm able to see where I was, and it sure as hell was not my home.

Jasper then moaned and I realized he was waking up. Oh crap, what can I say to him? I mean I've never been in bed with a guy. Well this is going to be awkward.

"Good morning, how are you?" The hell? He's making conversation? We just woke up in the same freakin' bed and he asks ho are you?

"Umm I'm good I guess why I am here? Where am I?"

"You're at my house. I brought you here because you blacked out and I wanted my dad to check you out. I brought you in here when he was done but you screamed when I was leaving. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been in the bed." He was saying this with much regret. It kinda made me feel bad.

"No, it's ok, thank you," I was shaking. A nervous wreck. Hen it hit me, I remember why I blacked out, why I was at Jasper's house, why Ryo or mom wasn't here. They were gone. Their dead and it's all because of him. That man, that son of a bitch.

As I fisted the sheets and my eyes began to get watery, Jasper realized what was happening and started to rock me back and forth. "It's ok darlin', I'm here your safe." I'm safe? What can he do to protect me? This man is a maniac, what could Jasper do?

Nothing, maybe Emmett can take him down with Edward but I don't want Jazz out there on his own.

Wait what??

Did I just have a sense of protection for this guy? To think one night with him and you want to protect him. If we every have sex maybe I would want to marry him.

"Baby your not answering me." Oh shit he asked a question, ok Alice back to the real world. Sadly.

"I'm sorry umm what did you say?"

"Would you like for me to make you breakfast before chief Swan gets here?"

"Why is he coming here? I don't want to see or talk to anyone," I said this with pure anger. I never trusted police and ever since they let _Him_ get lose I hate their fucking guts. "He wants to tell you about a plan he is making. I don't know much about but it is necessary you here. Ally angel, I want you to be safe and happy and I will do anything to protect you, and I think you should hear what he has to say."

He wants to protect me? When he meets Antonio I doubt that he will want that anymore.

"Ok, I don't want any thing to eat I just want, some new clothes." I could still smell the smoke on me. It was intoxicating and I was beginning to get nauseous.

When Chief Swan arrived, Bella was with him. She wanted to see if I was comfortable here and if I was progressing ok. It has only been one night how much progress could I get?

"Morning Alice, How are you doing?" I gave him a deadly stare and he changed the subject quickly. Bella just gave me a warming smile. "Well Alice, he's out there and more than likely he is watching you. I think it would be safe for you to be somewhere he doesn't know much about and would not expect you to be."

"I don't know any place like that, we didn't go out much." This was true, Antonio didn't think we deserved to go out and have fun. He thought we were trash, ha maybe trash is too good of a word. "You know she could stay here." Just then all heads turned to Jasper, leaning on the wall on the far opposite of the room. "If she wants to."

Carlisle was with us as well "We would love to accommodate Alice. She matters a lot to us now," he added to Jasper's notion and now it was all up to me.

" So, what do you say Alice, your father knows nothing about Jasper and where he lives, but you won't be able to go to school until we catch him."

"That's no problem, I could teach her." Just then a beautiful brunette a very young looking one a very well developed physique, warming smile and melodious voice entered the room. Her big brown eyes were so inviting she almost felt motherly to me. Just then it added up. This is Jasper's mother. Damn!

"Hello, I'm Esme. Jasper has told me about you, so has Carlisle. Such a charming girl, I would love to home school you."

I had everything right here didn't I? A family that is willing to take care of me even with this freak out to get me. How sweet.

"Ok, I think I'll stay but I don't want to cause any intrusion to anyone." "Nonsense hunny you won't. We have a room for you and will buy you some new clothes tomorrow, for now I have some that can fit you." All I could do was smile at this family's kindness towards me; it was something I rarely felt.

Bella and her dad left after telling us that we will have people around town and circling the house. Great I feel like a baby being on watch like this.

Jasper didn't go to school today. He wanted to stay and help me feel more at home, besides it was Friday. He helped me to my room and because all my stuff is, ash, there wasn't anything to help feel a little homier. When I got a little use to the whole thing I sat on my new bed. Jasper was making his way out but, I begged him to stay. He sat on the bed next to me.

"So, I know you're a little, broken up, but is there anything I could do to make you feel, I don't know, in place?" He said this with such concern I just had to lay in his arms, feel some love. His hands didn't know where to go. He didn't know whether to hug me or to just let me rest there, the verdict hug me. His arms were so warm and big. It felt amazing being with him.

"Jasper, please don't leave me in here, I don't think I can be alone yet."

"Its ok love, I will never leave your side. Maybe my mother can home school the both of us." He let out a little chuckle, which vibrated in his chest and made me giggle. I could get use to us like this.

**J POV**

Having Alice in my arms like this was amazing. She felt so small and timid. Her skin was very soft and smelt like vanilla. I would have her like this forever, but then it would cause terrible bed wounds.

I daydreamed about kissing Alice ever since she said I was sexy. I wanted to attack her lips and make her moan for more. I don't think it would be the best time to do that now, but oh god how I would love that.

Alice then moved and looked up at me with concerned eyes, might be wondering why I'm not saying anything. What could I say? This girl has been through hell and back, what could a guy like me say to her? Nothing that's what.

She then came out of my arms and I felt a sense of lost. She looked into my eyes and then it happened. Her lips crashed to mine with pure need and lust. My lips moved with her's in sync. I then licked her bottom lip and she opened for me to enter. Our tongues then battled for dominance. "Mmmm" oh god she was loving this as much as I was, lets see what else she loves shall we?

I then ran my hand down her back and stopped at her lower section, I then began making little circles in that area and she moaned into my mouth. Oh god hearing her moan was so erotic. She put her hands in my hair and started to yank it, I moaned into her mouth from the pleasure and started to kiss her neck, her soft neck.

The bulge in my pants was now obvious. I want her so bad and her constant moaning isn't helping it either. I began kissing the top of her petite breast, they might be smallish but they were the right size to cup and oh god if she let me I would do more than cup her boobs. She began to whimper and I lowered her onto the bed with me hovering over her, still kissing her breasts, wanting to have more of her.

Her hand started to move down from my hair to my back, and she then cupped my ass. I moaned from he feel of her hands there and they slowly made their way to my front. Her hand lightly brushed against my erection and I hissed at the pleasure. She smirked in our kiss and I could tell she knew she was affecting me.

I started to move down her curves and to her thigh. She whimpered at the feel of my hand near her promise land and I longed to reach there.

Having this with Alice would be glorious, I've been with a girl before, she meant nothing, and this felt like it was going to mean something. This night, tonight it was all about me and my Alice.

**A POV**

Oh god His hands are on my thigh. A shock wave went through my body at that touch and I got even wetter than I was before.

Could I really do this with him? I've had sex before, well forceful sex and I didn't get to enjoy it because of my screaming and fighting but this time I wanted this.

I wanted him on top of my making sweet love to me. Moaning my name like he did when my hands were in his hair. I want him all over me and most of all inside me. I wanted to be with him forever. Kinda cliché isn't it? Well I don't give a fuck.

As Jasper moved from our kiss to get air he stared at me with those blue are that were now dark from his arousal. Having him look at me with such lust and want made me feel special. When I was six I vowed that I would save myself for marriage. Now I don't give about my wedding day that shit can wait.

As he studied me I thought a little insecure about my boobs, they were small and wouldn't catch the eyes of many girls easily. Then I remembered him kissing me on top of them then my self esteem started to rise again. Then again I am still in my bra. His lips were swollen from our kiss and his erection was brushing on my knee and damn, he was rock hard, for me.

I looked into his eyes and something happened. I didn't see my Adonis anymore, I saw Antonio and his wicked grin that he would have whenever we were in his grasps. When Jasper Moved down to kiss me I screamed, kicked and shouted no. He then got up shocked and started to calm me.

"Alice, Alice it's me look at me, it's Jasper." I looked at him and realized he had a bloody lip. Oh god I hurt him how romantic Alice.

"I'm so sorry, I just saw him and-"

"It's ok hunny I understand. It's me I will never hurt you if you don't want to we wont." He then got up off me and my whole world came crashing down. How much of an ass can I be? This guy is here and im worrying about him. I will never have a man, never.

Jasper then held out a hand for me and I looked at it then him with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's go downstairs, get some food and watch the tele." I grabbed his hand and we made our way to the kitchen hand in hand. One day I will have Jasper, and when that happens that bastard will never be in my eyes again.

**Sorry for the long wait, had exams. Now press the pretty review button and tell me what you guys think ^^**

**Lots of love**

**Ryo 3**


	4. It's a new day

**It feels really cool to know so many of you guys love my story thanks ^^**

**I don't own twilight. But the plot is mine :P**

**

* * *

**

**J POV**

My poor baby, she's still traumatized. That monster scarred her, when I get my hands on him im going to beat him so hard he is going to wish Carlisle and Esme never met.

As I led Alice downstairs I was raging with anger. He hurt my angel so much, and now im going to hurt him. Alice could sense that something was bothering me, that and I was squeezing her hand.

"Jasper, what's wrong? Im sorry I hit you I just-"I had to stop at that moment and look her in the eyes.

"Alice you did nothing. It's that bastard man that has done everything. I hate that he has done this. He has taken everything from you," I was planning a way to bash this Antonio guy in the head, it would be nice and a great workout.

When we got downstairs I told Alice to sit on the couch and I got us some chips. She looked down the whole time while watching the movie, not saying one word. I hated her like this; I don't want her to be sad. Yeah I know I haven't known her long but I feel so drawn to her. I reached out for her hand and took it in mine. She finally looked at me with questioning eyes, but didn't say a word.

As we got deeper into the movie Alice found the courage to talk to me, "So, is there anything about you I don't really know Jasper?"

"What would you like to know darlin'?"

"Well that accent for once, where is it from?"

"Well I actually moved here from Texas when I was six. I lived there with my grandmother while my father lived in Forks and my mother here."

"Oh well do you have any sort of hobbies or fetishes?"

I chuckled lightly at her sudden interest in my life. "Well I am fascinated with the Civil War; the army brings wonders to my eyes."

Alice continued to ask questions about my grandmother, my childhood and stuff like how it felt to grow up with a real family. I didn't ask her anything because I was afraid it would set her off into cry me a river mode.

"So, Jazz, still a virgin?" I stilled when she asked me that. It kind of knocked me out of range for a moment. Alice then realized what she asked and turned bright red. She buried her head in her pillow and started to mumble, "Im sorry, that was so out of order, it was jus the feel of the moment."

I pulled her away from the pillow and cupped her face in my hands and gave her a peck on the lips. "its ok love, no, im not a virgin." It felt awkward telling her that. I wasn't really proud of not being saved; if I could I wouldn't have done it.

"Oh, well was it a night to remember?" I think she was still dazed by our kiss because her eyes were closed.

"No, it wasn't. It was with my first crush, Maria. We did it because everyone did it. I didn't even love her she was just a one night thing and she didn't care she gave herself willingly." I was disgusted that I took a girl like that; I was just young and stupid. All I wanted was to fulfill my wants.

Alice saw the disgust in my eyes, "If it makes you feel any better, my first time was terrible too." She smiled at me and all I could do was laugh. To know that she turned her nightmare into a funny situation for me felt amazing.

When it was dinner time we all sat at the table, which was rare but my parents wanted to spend some time with Alice and me. It was weird just sitting there, none of us knowing what to say. I could feel Alice tense up beside me so I took it on myself to make this a calmer moment.

"So dad, saved any lives today," I gave him my dashing smile that, most times, made everyone calmer and happier.

He smiled at me and I knew he understood what I was doing. "Ahh, yes son and you?"

"No, but when I turn your successor I bet I can beat your record." Everyone laughed and the atmosphere was a lot less cloudy. Score one for Jasper.

"So Alice, do you like shopping because im planning to go all out with my credit card."

Dad and I both groaned. Whenever mom suggested her credit card dad's pockets burned and my share of money from his will was weakling.

"I love shopping, it will be fun." They both squealed and dad and I both exchanged glances. Girls.

When dinner was over we all voted on watching some Tele. Mom and I washed the dishes while Alice and Carlisle stayed in the living room a little.

"So jazzy, she seems really nice, such a beautiful girl. I can't believe she has been through so much. She seems so vulnerable." Mom babbled on about this and I didn't feel comfortable talking about Alice and her problems with her.

"Yes, it's sad but im hoping we can lift her spirits you know make her feel welcomed."

"Of course, and it seems she has a special fond of you hunny," Oh god were going to have that "girl talk", "I'm just saying if anything happens between you two, you should be careful Jazzy Wazzy," not my nick name god I hate that name, "She is in a hard state and she's been through hell and, if you ever have intercourse, with her, understand that she is still healing and that it might be difficult for her to adjust to you."

This is the shit I go through for having a teacher/therapist for a mother. She was right though. Alice is in a difficult state and it won't be easy for her to make love at a time like this, but I would wait for her.

After we finished washing up, I made my way to the living room but stopped when I heard Carlisle and Alice talking. "Alice, my son seems very fond of you." The hell? what is this, parents 60 minutes?

I saw Alice put her head down in embarrassment. "Well Mr. Whitlock-"

"Please, call me Carlisle." He smiled a dazzling smile at her; dad and I knew just what to do to win a lady over.

"Well, Carlisle, I do have some feelings for you're son. He is wonderful and sweet and kind, but I don't want him to try and protect me from my father."

She doesn't want me to protect her? Why? I was willing to, I can handle anything that fucker had to offer.

"I understand sweetie, Jasper isn't much of a thinker that boy, he acts on impulse." And when was that ever a bad thing? I'm getting tired of hearing this.

I walked through the doorway and they both stopped speaking, suddle much? "Well, I think it's time for me to get some sleep, and I think u both need sleep, Alice has a big day tomorrow." We both nodded and he made his way to his room while we made our way to Alice's, don't think the wrong way im just tucking her in that's all.

When we got to the room I turned the light switch on. There was a set of pajamas on her bed and she walked to them and smiled. Esme is just the sweetest sometimes. I started backing out, "Goodnight ally, you have a big, bright day tomorrow.

She ran to my side in a flash. Damn this pixie was fast.

"Jasper please don't leave, this room is kinda empty and I don't think I can stay here by myself, just stay till I fall asleep please." I couldn't ignore a plea like that.

I walked to her bed her hand in mine and sat down. I turned my face to the wall as she got dressed, and told her I would be right back. I ran to my room and took my clothes off and got on some clean pajamas. I ran back to Alice's room to find her lying on the bed. I cautiously made my way towards her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't you want to lie down?"

Oh darlin' I want to do more than that.

I lied down and she was in my arms in less than a second. Oh how I love this woman in my arms. I felt so protective of her and having her here I knew she was safe. She still smelled that luscious scent of vanilla.

"Alice, you like music don't you?"

She looked up at me with raised eyebrows, "Yes I do why?"

I got up and ran to my room again ignoring the painful feel of losing her in my arms. I grabbed my iPod, my prized possession and, ran back to her room. Wow I think I should try for the Olympics with speed like mine Usain Bolt has nothing on me.

I laid back down and grabbed her back into my arms, a little rough yeah but I couldn't bare the pain any longer.

I turned my playlist on and the first song to come on was, 21 Guns by Greenday. The music was so soothing and I knew she would fall a sleep any minute.

I couldn't shake out her conversation with my dad though. When she said she didn't want me to protect her.

"Alice, what did you mean when you said to Carlisle you didn't want me to protect you?"

She smirked in my chest and lifted her head. "You were eavesdropping?"

I smiled at her, "I don't want you hurting yourself for my Jasper, you don't have to fight my battles for me, and my father is a dangerous man. He will stop at nothing and I won't lose you for that, for me."

I couldn't believe my ears, "Alice, I don't care what he will do to me, all I want is you safe and I will fight to my last breath for you."

She looked me in the eyes and they became watery. Her lips then crashed into mine and our passionate kiss took its course. She was so wanting so lustful, I wanted more of it.

Just then the song changed to Undisclosed desires by Muse and the fast beat made out kiss move to life. I was now hovering above Alice, wanting nothing more than to be buried in her. But then I remembered Esme's words and I pulled away from her.

"Alice, we don't have to do this, I know you are in an awkward stage and all."

"Jazz, I want to do this; I want you, more than anything."

We began kissing again and this time our hands were working. Her hands went back in my hair and her fingers intertwined with my golden locks. She yanked it and I moaned into her just that gave her Goosebumps. My hands began to roam down her body and over her nice firm stomach. God if this woman isn't the death of me I will live forever.

Her hands began to move down my back and over my chest, I could feel her fingers making some what of a map on my chest, she was planning for me. My mouth then explored her neck and the top of her milky pale breast.

There was too much clothing between us. I began taking off her shirt and she moaned at the knowledge that this was really happening. I then started kissing her breast with more access and sucking on the skin.

"Oh Jasper." She moaned again and all I wanted was to hear her moans. Every time she moaned my cock twitched for more.

Her hands started fumbling with the zipper of my jeans and she tugged them off me. So impatient. Then another one of my favorites played, She wolf by Shakiera.

Alice then flung us over that now she was riding me. She then took dominance and started taking off my shirt, when it was off she started kissing my chest her hand started to brush over my now rock hard erection. I don't even know when they got down there.

She straddled my lap and I could fell her heat radiating to my cock. I hissed in the pleasure of feeling her want for me. I then pulled down her pajama shorts; thank god Esme only gave her shorts. She was wearing a black pair of lace underwear, and from my view she was soaked.

"Jasper I want you so much, please I have to feel you." Alice was panting now. I started my way down my stomach, to her thighs and brushed my finger over her panties, she was so wet and that was just a finger. She whimpered at the feel of my finger at her sensitive area. "Please Jasper."

"It's ok baby." I then shifted her underwear and started to rub my finger through her slick folds. God she was so wet, so ready. She moaned and bit her bottom lip, "Oh so good." Her eyes were close, this I didn't like. I wanted to see my angel in her moment of ecstasy.

"Alice open your eyes and look at me." Her eyes took a while but they were open. She bit her lip while staring at me and my erection was now painful. "Alice, im want to feel you baby, im going to go deeper." She just nodded her head and I slide my middle finger inside her, a second finger soon followed and then a third. Alice's panting sent shivers down my spine, it was so exquisite. I pumped faster and she started to bounce on my fingers.

"Jazz, im going, I can't," she was stuttering now and I found out her silent plea.

"Alice, cum for me baby. All over my hand." She was trembling and then she screamed my name, oh god she screamed it. Alice's breathing was so unsteady, I wanted to just end it and leave her, not wanting to go any further.

"Alice, we should stop."

"What, why? Jasper I want you, all of you."

She kissed me again, and her hands made there way down my torso. Her fingers stopped at the elastic of my boxers and dragged them down. My cock then sprung to life and need. She started to straddle my lap again and that was the end of me. The song changed to Medicate by AFI and the fast rhythm got me going.

I turned us over and now I was the dominant one. Suddenly Alice moved her lips and my sense of lose was back. I looked at her with questioning eyes and I saw the straps of her bra loosen. Her hands brushed over her shoulder and the bra fell on her bed. She was so gorgeous, so beautiful, my little pixie.

"You are so beautiful." She blushed and I began kissing her neck. I sucked on the soft, delicate skin and left my mark on her. She moaned in my ear, the feel of her breath on my skin was amazing. I went lower and again was at the top of her breast. I kissed it and went lower. When I reached her harden nipple I ran my tongue over her it. She got Goosebumps and I knew she loved this. I did it again, and bit it.

"Oh baby." I continued this, and massaged the other. I changed my course and sucked on the one I was massaging. Alice bucked her hips, signaling she wanted more. "Jasper, im ready." I got up and went in my dresser draw; I took the box of condoms out and put one over my throbbing erection.

I smirked at her and positioned my cock at her entrance. "I'm ready too love." I gently entered her. I moaned at the feel of being inside her and she bit on her lip again, if she continued that it is sure to break the skin. When I was fully inside her I gently pulled out, but not all of me. I repeated this and she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me into her more. I began thrusting faster and her erotic sounds made me want more and more.

I began sucking on her breast again and moved faster inside her. I felt myself reaching my climax but want Alice to come with me as well. When I felt her tightening around me I hissed at the tightness, it felt so good. "Alice, baby I want you to cum with me."

She moved her hips with me, i started to rub her sensitive clit with my thumb and that was the end of her. She screamed my name. That just threw me over the edge and I moaned her name and fell over her, not making all of my weight fall on her.

Alice started brushing my hair from my eyes and I looked up at her. "Alice, I love you." She kissed my forehead, "I love you too." I kissed her on the lips and turned us over on my back and she laid on top of me. I gently ran my finger over her well defined curves.

The song then changed and Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade filled the room. Alice, in no time fell asleep and I drifted off with my sweet Pixie.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I wanted to update yesterday but, I went to the dentist . and the pain: C anyways im hoping to update on xmas eve so stay tuned guys **

**Press the pretty review button :P**

**Xoxo Ryo**


	5. The message

**Thanks for the reviews ****and like promised here's chapter 5 :]**

**Oh and thanks to Karkoolka for her awesome reviews :P**

**I don't own twilight *runs away crying***

* * *

**J POV**

My night must have been the most wonderful and erotic night ever. I just want to hold Alice forever.

Wait, where is Alice?

I opened my eyes and looked around to see no Tinker Bell next to me. "Alice?" I was a little worried now, where could she have gone? Shit, I hope she didn't leave the house.

I got up and stretched not only realizing I had morning wood, yea I know too much info, but also I was wincing in the pain of the starches Ally left on my back from her finger nails…not that im complaining.

I got up, put on my worn out jeans and began to make my way out the door, that's until it opened.

"Hi," she looked kinda nervous, afraid to even look me in the eyes.

I walked up to her and lifted her chin with my finger. "Hi," I smiled at her and gave her a passionate kiss. I pulled away and placed my forehead on hers, staring in her eyes.

We stayed like that for a while, just contemplating on each other, it was like our souls were communicating. _What the fuck! _This girl has turned me into freaking Shakespeare.

Esme came to her room and did a little awkward cough to get our attention, "Ahh, Alice hunny, you have to get ready, shopping remember." She giggled and I smiled at her. "Ok, mom she'll be down soon." Esme left the door way giggling as well.

"Well I have to go rebuild my life." She smiled at me and I was reluctant to let her go. "Umm, Jazz I have to get ready." That knocked me back into reality. " Oh yea, sure..I ah….," Her laugh was thunderous now. I left her and made my way to the kitchen.

"So had a good night son?" I turned around startled at Carlisle's silent entrance. "Holy fuck Carlisle." He gave me a deadly glare at my swearing, which wasn't accepted in their household. "Sorry."

"Like I asked, Have a good night?" I stared down, knowing where he was getting at. My parents were strong about the whole no sex before marriage thing and being caught up in my own emotions, I forgot to be quiet with the moaning and screams....fuck.

"It was ok dad, umm, different I guess. Ok let me just say im sorry. I…know the rules." Carlisle signaled for me to stop, "Listen son, I know your into Alice right now but, you know what you're mother and I said about marriage before sex."

" I know but, dad I think im in love with her."

"You can't be in love, your just a kid, you don't know what love is." His voice was now a shout, there was no doubt in my mind Esme or Alice couldn't hear us. Great.

"Damnit Carlisle! I fucking love her and no bullshit you can say can stop me from expressing that love." Just then Esme came down the stairs, damn well knowing this wouldn't go well.

" Boys you have to stop."

" Stop everyone stop it!" We all went silent and I looked up the staircase to see Alice standing and glaring at all of us. " I know I shouldn't have stayed here, im causing you all to argue." Her eyes were weld up with tears.

"Alice," I started moving up the stairs, but she ran to her room before I could even take the first step. I turned to Carlisle, "Damn you." and I stormed up the stairs, Carlisle was just about to raise his blood pressure, when Esme stomped on his toes.

I ran to Alice's door and knocked it. "Alice, please open the door, you didn't do anything. So please open this door."

Nothing.

I leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. I sat and waited for five minutes, not wanting to knock anymore, not wanting to say anything…just sit there.

**A POV**

I knew me staying here would cause some controversy, but I didn't expect it to be about sex. I knew he was out there, I could hear him shuffling on the other side of the door. He wasn't speaking, just sitting there.

Just then I heard my phone ring, I got a text message. I wiped my eyes and made for it. I opened it and saw a text from, Jasper.

I stared at the screen, puzzled. I clicked the text.

_What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us_.

My eyes, once again, started to water. I stood up and slowly made my way towards the door. I paused at the knob. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Jasper jumped to his feet, and just stood there, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry about you and your dad. I didn't mean to cause anything."

He pushed us in the room and locked the door behind him. "You didn't do anything. My parents are just really into the whole sex after marriage thing, and they kinda…heard."

"Oh god," I put my head in my palms, but not after he saw my change of color to red. He chuckled at my embarrassment. "It's ok, nothing he says can change everything," he gave that dazzling smile and I laughed.

There was a knock on the door, "Alice, darling, I know you might be hurt but we do want you here, and….if you want we can still go shopping." The smile in Esme's voice was clearly heard and jazz and I burst out laughing at her enthusiasm.

*********

Esme and I left the house for Green Acres Mall. It was nice getting to cool down from this whole thing.

Then again.

"Alice, hunny don't take whatever my idiot husband said offensively, even though that's kind of stupid to say, but he means well. He grew up in a Christian home and we are very old fashion people."

One amazing thing about Esme, she is compassionate.

Shopping with her is a real adventure. She took up like everything she saw and im telling you she saw a lot. Cardigans, boots, jeans, hoodies, this lady was on a mission.

" There's a sale at Macy's, I just wanted to pick up something for my mother."

" It's ok, umm I think I'll just continue looking."

"Ok baby." She ran to the Macy's store and I made my way to the food court. I didn't order anything, wasn't hungry.

Once again my phone rang off, another text I see…from Jasper. I smiled and opened the text.

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past. "_Wait? What I don't understand?"

I was just about to send a reply when another text came in.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. _"Is Jasper on drugs?"

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask. _I don't know whether to be flattered or still confused.

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart. _

Just then I realized I was reading everything all wrong.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

Jasper was texting me the lyrics to Undisclosed Desires by Muse, one of the songs that played the first time we…had our moment. It was so sweet. I was giggling like crazy now, I felt like a five year old who ran into a toy store.

Esme joined me in the food court and after a couple of minutes, Esme and I attempted to pack the bags in the car. Im telling you it wasn't that easy. And again, my phone rang, what is up with Jasper today? I was grinning when I opened the phone, but it wasn't Jasper's number. I opened the text message.

_Hello Alice, I've missed you. I haven't seen you in a while, but don't worry Im looking for you._

The phone fell to the floor and I was gasping for air. He, he….

I couldn't breathe and I was beginning to feel numb all over. "Alice baby? What's wrong? Alice breathe." Esme was literally shaking me to comprehend, but I was so numb I couldn't feel her.

She got me into the car and sped home. Im telling you the N.Y.P.D. was not on alert, or maybe they were afraid to come the way she was driving. We got home in 20 minutes or maybe less. She didn't attempt to take me out this time. She ran inside and got Carlisle and Jasper to come out. "Alice, hunny what's wrong?" I just looked up at Carlisle and handed him the phone. He read the text and started to look around to see if he could spot any figure, there was none. Jasper grabbed the phone from him and read the text. He flung the phone at the wall and lifted me out of the car bridal still.

I clung to him like he was my life support. Carlisle called the police and Esme was asking what the text was. Jasper sprinted to his room and sat me on the bed. He briskly walked to his door and locked it. He turned to me and slowly approached me.

"Alice, talk now."

His demand was so violent but I tried my best to do what he asked. "He....said he's....looking for me."

He pounced on me and held me in the tightest hug anyone has ever delivered me. "He won't get you Alice, he's just trying to scare you."

The sad thing, Jasper was wrong. When Antonio set out for something, he didn't hover.

In no time the police sirens were screaming down our roads, great now everyone knows the Whitlock's have problems. Chief Swan jumped out and came in.

When Jazz and I heard his entrance he looked at me as if asking will I come out. I nodded to him and he held my hand in his and we went down the stairs. Chief Swan didn't take time making conversation, he just went straight into asking questions. "Alice tell me everything." Unfortunately Jasper smashed the phone in the wall and I was forced to talk to him.

"Antonio sent me a message saying he is looking for me, not doing a very good job now are you Charlie." I was walking toward him like a panther stalking their prey. He backed away a little and Jasper grabbed my elbow to stop me.

"Alice, we are trying our best, but he keeps moving whenever we get near to him. This maniac is a sly one but he will never get to you."

I rolled my eyes at him, I was filled with pure innuendo towards this man. He assigned two men to walk the neighborhood. He stayed to ask me more questions but I didn't answer, Jasper took over and spoke for me. When everything was over, they left but one stayed around and continued to patrol the area.

Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital and had to go, but promised he would be back early, like I cared. Esme was so aroused from everything she forgot the bags in the car. Jazz just sat next to me on the couch. He was staring at me, waiting for me to say something, not wanting to address me and get me worked up.

Esme came back and sat next to me while Jasper left us so we could have some "girl time" as she put it.

"Alice did I ever tell you Carlisle wasn't my first time."

My head flung to her and our eyes met, "Like you, I was raped, not from my father, but from my first real boyfriend. I understand were your coming from baby. I understand how hard it is to feel like there is no one out there that can ever apprehend what I go threw." I was still staring at her, astound from what I was just taught.

"That's the reason I became a therapist, to help people in there time of need."

"What did you do Esme?" I was begging for answers now.

"Well, first I isolated my self from, everyone. It was stupid, they were all trying to help me but I thought I didn't need anyone. I turned to music though. I love it and the lyrics usually soothed me. Then I understood I needed to talk to someone and let out everything. Im not going to force you to talk to me, so im going to recommend you listen to something, something slow and soothing to you."

I nodded and got up from the my seat, not wanting to talk anymore, not yet at least. I walked to Jasper's room and knocked lightly. He opened the door and glanced at me, then held his head down.

"Jasper, could I borrow your iPod?" I didn't have mine anymore but I knew Jasper had songs that I would like. "Ahh, sure." He got it and gave it to me, eyebrow raised. I tried smiling at him and went to my room.

I looked through his playlist and found a song that usually brought my spirit at ease. The lyrics were soft and the beat made my mind wonder.

_I like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when im asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

Fireflies was a very nice song. I loved it, I would put it on whenever I wasn't at my best. My mind started to drift into another world. Images of everything filled me. My mother, Cynthia, My old house, the old times when we were miserable yet happy and…_him.._

I started to cry while thinking how fucked up my life is, then I began thinking of why my life is adjusting. I thought about Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Emmy and Bella. I started to think about Jazz and my tears stopped. It felt good seeing him in my mind. I closed my eyes to try and capture his image. Then the song changed to another owl city classic that I loved, Vanilla twilight, he really has great taste in music.

The lyrics were so comforting, then I heard another shuffle at the door. I sat up and looked at it. There was a shadow underneath and I knew he was there. I grabbed his IPod and went to sit next to the door. I listened to the lyrics while my back was to it. I stared singing one specific part of the song.

"When I think of you I don't feel so alone, as many times as I blink, I'll think of you… tonight." I heard him shift and knew his back was to mine. I didn't want to move from this position, it felt so right being like this.

I sat there, thinking about everything, then everything went black.

* * *

**Ok so chapter 5 ****Im going to hurry and update and Merry Christmas guys **

**Press the review button**

**Xoxo Ryo**


	6. A brighter now

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews ^^ wanted to update before new years **

**I don't own twilight *runs away***

* * *

**A POV**

I've been lying down for a while now, Jasper's iPod still playing in my ears. I didn't even budge from the ground, staring at the ceiling. Jasper was on the other side probably leaning on the door. I was wondering if I should let him in or not. No it would be too awkward.

I glanced at the knob, debating with my self whether to open it or leave him outside. I finally made up my mind and huffed at the act I was about to do. I stood up and unlocked the door. I didn't open it; I wanted to see if he would come in on his own. He didn't come in immediately, maybe judging if he was really invited.

Jasper came in, still with wondering eyes making sure he should come in, I confirmed his questions with a hug. He held me tight not wanting to let go, oh please like I was going to let him get away from me either.

"Alice, I know what you might be going through but, we're here and he won't get anywhere near you."

"Jazz, I know you might think because there are a lot of you and one of him that you will win but, he is not an idiot. He's smart and he knows what the police are capable of."

He raised his head with a little smirk covering his face, "Yeah, he knows what the police can do but is he ready for, J.E.E.D.F?"

I know confusion was on my face plain and simple. "The Jasper, Edward and Emmett Defense Force." I laughed at the meaning and just hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch!"

I haven't seen my other friends in a while now, and they weren't really allowed to come near me because they might draw Antonio to me. I really miss them though, I miss Rosalie and her bitchy ways, yeah I know weird but her bitchy ways brought me entertainment. I also missed Bella and her shyness, yet freaky girl inside her, yeah I know the things she does with Edward. Emmy and his teddy bear hugs, omg what I would do for one of those right now, and Edward, his calm and cool nature was so comforting.

"Alice, what are you thinking about, your emotions changed to a tense one." I don't know how this dude can sense how I feel, but it helps me out a lot.

"I'm just really missing everyone. Rosalie, Bella, Emmett and Edward, I haven't seen them for so long. I was just wondering..." My sentence trailed off as I thought more about my thoughts.

Jasper had a look on his face as if waiting for me to continue, "I was wondering if...Well we could just meet…at least once." Jasper's eyes went to the ceiling and I know what he would say.

"I know what your thinking Jazz, but one hour, just a little time with them and I'll be satisfied. Please Jazz I really want this." I know Jasper cant deny any plea of mine, and he would give me anything I want, yes and I know im taking advantage of his love for me but, I really need my friends again, one hour wouldn't kill…bad choice of words.

Jasper sighed and grabbed my wrist, he tugged me out of the room and led me to the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were sitting and drinking coffee. Don't these people sleep?

"Mom, dad I was wondering, how about Alice get to see her friends one last time for like I don't know an hour." Jasper was faking to think. I saw the expression on Carlisle's face soften, strange I know.

"Son, I know that Ally might miss her friends," I flinched at my nick name, god I hate it, "But it's not safe and we don't want to lead them here."

"Then why don't we plan a meeting somewhere else, somewhere private, somewhere no one can go without being told about it." Esme cut in and gave her wonderful suggestion. "And I have the perfect place; all we need is to contact her friends."

Carlisle huffed and nodded; I jumped up and ran to give him a hug. This guy was really a sweet heart deep down in there.

Esme and I spoke about the secret place. It was I meadow deep in the woods where no one knew about. This was right because I didn't even know the woods had a meadow. We called everyone, they were all a little miserable because it was two in the morning, be elated that we would all see each other again. They all agreed to not tell anyone where they were going and that we would all meet at five this morning so no one would see us.

I was so excited; it would be nice to catch up on the real world. After all arrangements were made, Jasper and I went to his room; well it was more like me dragging Jasper to his room.

When we got in and he closed the door I attacked his lips, giving my own personal thanks for what he did. I know it's a big risk were taking and he tried to make my dream come true. He was smiling in our kiss and I pulled away to stare in his blue beauties.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how grateful I am." He gave me another passionate kissed and I felt my legs turn jelly and a wave of ecstasy flushed to my center.

Our kiss started to turn from passion to need and lust. Just then images of Carlisle's rage and words echo in my mind. I pulled away from our kiss.

"What's wrong, did you see him again?" He was talking about Antonio but that's not my reason at all.

"No, Jasper remember what your dad said. We're suppose to wait."

"We can't wait Alice, we already did it."

"Yes but we can wait a while."

"Wait a while? That will be marriage." His eyes widen when he saw me smirk at him.

"What are you implying Alice?"

"You think about that, for now we should go to sleep." He laughed at my slyness and I made my way to his bed. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and I reached his lips before he could pull away. We were in another passionate kissed.

I moaned at the knowledge of wetness and rubbed my thighs together. My hands went to his hair and I tugged on his locks. He groaned and I whimpered at his sound. The noise he makes with his mouth was amazing.

His hands started to wonder down my body and reached my curves. He gently ran his hands up and down my sides and my body started to answer his pleas for connection. Jasper pushed me on the bed and hovered over me.

He slid his tongue in my mouth and that told me this would go further. I pulled away and gave him a wicked grin.

"Remember, not yet."

"So, we can't have sex, but doesn't mean we can't do anything else now does it?"

**J POV**

I started to kiss her again, she didn't debate this time just let me take control. I licked her bottom lip and she opened for my entrance.

My erection was becoming painful, not only from wanting her so badly but from her constant teasing.

I started to trail my hands up and down her curves again, I her body goes crazy whenever I did that, and I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. Her body squirmed around from the pleasure of my fingers...and I was planning on doing more.

Her hands were in my hair pulling on it while our tongues battled for dominance. My hands started to travel up her shirt and she pulled away and took it off. Her skin is so soft. I started to kiss her pale white skin and the top of her breast.

She was moaning more and more and it made it harder for me to contain myself. "Jasper," she was trembling now, "remember, were containing ourselves." I smirked and lifted my head to see her eyes darker than usual from her arousal.

"We're not going to do anything, im just going to make you feel good." Her head fell back on the pillow and I continued to kiss the top of her chest. I slid my hand around her back and unclasped her bra.

I brushed my hand over her shoulders and I was rewarded with a breath taking sight. A beautiful pixie and she was mine. I kissed around her breast and she squealed. _She fucking squealed. _

"Jasper, your teasing is inhumane." I chuckled in my kiss and continued with the teasing. I used my fingers to gently movie round the nipple of her other breast. Her hips bucked into mine and I moaned at the feel of her.

My hands reached for her hips, "Alice, if you want this to stay pg then you would not do that."

"This will never stay pg." she smiled at me and I attacked her nipple, she was about to scream when my hand covered her mouth. No need for another argument.

I grazed my teeth over her nipple and then licked it. I flicked my tongue over it every now and then she crazed for that. I continued messaging the other while doing so and rotated.

"Please Jasper, no more of your games."

My hands started to trail down her body, down her abdomen and over her jeans. I brushed my finger over her center and she moaned, whimpered, and trembled all in one…fuck!

I opened her and tugged them off. She was wearing a black lace like underwear with pink stripes on it, and a little pink bow on the center. I closed my eyes for a moment trying my hardest to make this about her.

I brushed my finger over her hot entrance again and she pleaded for me to stop. I tugged at the elastic of her underwear and she lifted her lower back to aid my in getting them off.

"You are really a replica of beauty." Her cheeks turned red and I kissed her. My finger started rubbing her wet folds and she groaned in our kiss. I started to rub her clit fast. Her hips bucked into mine and I glared into her eyes. She gave me a look as to say _im sorry _and I continued.

I rubbed and pinched her clit; her sounds confirmed she was loving this. I slid one finger in her hot, wet center and I had to drown her scream with another passionate kiss. I put another finger and started to pump faster and faster. She was panting from the pleasure.

She was starting to tighten around my fingers and I knew she was about to reach her limit.

"Jasper…I…I can't," I chuckled at her attempt to form a sentence. I kissed her and she screamed my name and she clamped over my fingers.

When she caught her breath and opened her eyes I pulled my finger out of her and started to pepper her with kisses.

Her hands started to move to my pants and I stopped her

"No Alli, this night was about you."

"But-."

I shifted from her and wrapped her under the covers. "You should get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

She moved and was now in my arms. She ran her hand up and down my abdomen and I her head. Her hair smelled like strawberry, it was intoxicating, but I wanted more.

After a couple of minutes her fingers stilled, and I knew she had fallen asleep. I shifted her on the bed and walked to my bathroom. I closed the door and started the shower. I stripped down and entered the cold shower. You didn't really expect me to get rid of this erection any other way did you?

After I was cleaned up and relieved of my hard on I put on my boxers and joined my angel in the bed.

**A POV**

Waking up in Jasper's arms was really something I could do forever. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 4:30 a.m. enough time to get ready. I turned and heard Jasper groan from being awoken. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and his expression brightened.

"Morning love," he smiled and I kissed him

I laughed a little while he kissed me, "Morning, umm I think we should go to the bathroom."

"Why?'

"Because we both have morning breath and it won't be as romantic." He laughed out loud and hit me with a pillow and ran to the bathroom.

We played all through getting ready and Esme had to come upstairs to tell us to shut up. We couldn't stop laughing.

Jasper, Esme and I all gathered in her car because Carlisle had work and also Antonio doesn't know anything about Esme.

When we got to a certain part of the woods we had to park because she couldn't drive under those circumstances. We battled our way through the woods even discovering a little bit more about Mother Nature on the way.

When we arrived Esme laid out a towel and Jasper and I walked around a little more, him telling me about the wild life. Seems like Esme has been here when she was 6 and brought Jasper here whenever he was having a bad day, so he knew a lot about the animals.

Right on time every one was making their way towards us and like he is Emmett had to complain.

"Never again am I coming here. The woods are horrible and _Oww!"_ Thank God Rosalie punched him. I laughed and ran into Emmett's arms.

"Emmy I missed you so much." He tightened the bear hug if that was even possible. "I missed you too Alli."

"Hey, hey I want to hug my little pixie too you know." Edward basically dragged me out of Emmett's arms and hugged me so tight the place started spinning.

He put me down and before I could revive I was in Rosalie's arms next. She took me off the ground and spun me, not too fast.

Soon I was with Bella, she wasn't that strong so her hug wasn't that bad, but it felt awesome being in her arms.

We all spoke about what has happened and what has been going on. Turns out Edward and Bella are living together. Bella moved out from her dad's last week and now is living in Edwards's loaf. Edward and Emmett grew up in money but always wanted to be independent.

"Omg! I am so hungry." Emmett got up and started to stretch. "What's for breakfast?"

"Em, you're a pig." Rosalie was rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's comment.

"Well, we have bacon and eggs for breakfast how about that." Esme came over with a dish and handed it to Em; he attacked it while the rest of us went over to get a plate.

Edward and I sat down talking a little. "So, pixie, how's it been I don't really know what's going on in your world."

My was a little elated that he wanted to know what was going on but Edward was so much like a brother to me. He always tried to take care of me and if he knew I had a boyfriend and was having sex I don't think his heart rate would ever be the same.

"Well, it's been good. Just living with Jasper and his family. They are so sweet and they really want to take care of me."

"That's great Ali. So what's going on with you and Jasper?" I so knew what he was trying to do he was trying to see if Jasper and I were…you know.

"Well he is my boyfriend now so yea. You know a lot of you guys have been having these father, mother and now brother talks with us…it's kinda weird." He chuckled and hugged me.

We all talked some more and Emmett continued to be a total asshole by saying stuff like, Edward is gonna get some, which would make Bella blush and Edward mad. Nothing new actually.

"It's seven guys I think it would be best we go." We all groaned but that didn't stop the massive hug that we all pulled.

"Jazz, I just want to thank you for talking care of our Tinker Bell and we are leaving her in your hands. If you ever need help just call." Emmett was actually being a like….gentleman…yep it's time for the apocalypse.

"I will and I will call." They hugged and Edward hugged him as well.

This morning has got to be the best day ever. I got to be with my friends and Jasper. I couldn't have asked for a more awesome day.

**J POV**

Alice was so happy and was literally bouncing in the car when we were going home. We got home in no time and Esme had to go to the office.

Alice and I went to the den to watch some movies. She wanted to take a shower…again.

I started to think about what she said this morning. About having to wait till marriage. I love Alice a lot and I know she loves me too. I can't wait till marriage to express my love to her.

I started to think of a perfect way to fix this, and I got my phone out.

"Hello, son how are you?"

"Hi, dad, umm I need something form you its big."

**Well tada!!! Chapter 6 XD im going to start updating often but it's not easy writing but I will for you guys **

**Press the pretty green button **

**Lots of love**

**Xoxo Ryo**


	7. The decision

**School messed up my updating :S But Im here to fix that :]**

**Thanks for all the reviews and im hoping for many more!! XD**

**I don't own anything **

**A POV**

Being with my friends was the greatest thing that has happened to me through this whole ordeal...after Jasper that is.

It's been a month now living with the Whitlock's, no sign of Antonio, Im starting to think he won't show, or maybe he died or something.

Jasper is at school right now and Esme had to run to her office, so I was alone. No big deal I'll just relax. I made my way downstairs to the living room when I passed Jasper's room. He asked me to be his girlfriend the day after I met with my friends, not that we were together before but he wanted to officially ask me.

I went in his room and spotted his guitar. He was an amazing guitarist, he wrote many songs, most of them of me he said, everyday he would gallop home saying he wrote another one at school or run into my room saying he just got something.

It was amazing being with him he was different from most guys I knew. I wasn't allowed to have boyfriends before, doesn't mean Cynthia and I obeyed no matter how risky it was.

I went downstairs and flopped onto the couch. It's been hard being here when Esme wasn't around, I had nothing to do. Sometimes Jazz stayed home from school but I told him to go, he should dumb himself for me.

I flickered through the channels nothing was appealing to me. I got up and went to the window, it was a beautiful day and im stuck here with nothing to do. It's wouldn't hurt if I just went for a walk or whatever. I could just wear a hat and hoodie Antonio wouldn't see me and I doubt he's even out there.

I ran to my room stumbling a little on the stairs, I blame Bella for that; I got my black hoodies, and Jasper's baseball cap. I ran outside and put up the hood. I could go back to the meadow, or maybe the park, maybe I'll just walk to the park.

I walked pretty slow not wanting to hurry; I should soak up this freedom while I still can. While walking I heard my phone ring, Jasper bought me a new one because he was sorry he destroyed my old. I was perfectly fine with it _he _bought me my old phone and I would have gotten rid of it anyways.

I glanced at the caller ID, already knowing who it would be, only Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, Rose, Bella, Em and Eddie had my new number so I wasn't expecting anything else. It was Jasper though.

"Hi Jazzy," I was pretty chirpy saying his name, whenever I had to say Jasper or in any situation with him I was happy.

"Hi sunshine, what are you up too?" He always called me during lunch to see if I was bored or ok.

"Umm, im just relaxing," It wasn't necessarily lying to him I was relaxing I was just not getting in detail.

"Oh really, how so?" Leave it to Jazz to give me the third degree.

"You know, enjoying the day, listening to the birds, that's all really."

He chuckled, "Alice, I can here the bikes and cars in the background, what are you doing outside? You know how dangerous that is, where are you going?"

"I just wanted to get out of the house and im going to the park im not staying just walking and enjoying the sun, plus im in camouflage, no one will recognize me."

"Let's hope so darlin'." Great that southern drawl that made me melt.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart, I have to go but I'll text you during class."

"Don't you ever pay attention when teachers talk?"

"If it's not school work who gives a shit?"

I giggled and we said our goodbyes. I continued to the park, feeling on top of the world. When I got to the park I settled on one of the benches and soaked up the sun. I pulled the hood off my head and let my hair breathe for a little while.

I sat there for about 5 minutes before my phone rang maybe Jasper and his flirt mail. I checked the caller ID and saw an unknown number, I was a little nervous because there was suppose to be no unknown number on my screen.

I hesitated debating whether to check it or let it slide. I opened the message and stared at the phone stunned, my heart rate started to slow down and my breathing became shallow.

_I finally found you Alice after weeks of searching for you. I got help from my police friends and they also helped me to get your number. I know you're with that Carlisle guy, and I also know you're in a relationship with their son. I always told you you're not allowed to have boyfriends, your digging your own grave my darling. No worries though, when I get a hold of you, you'll understand._

My vision became blurry both from the tears and my shock.

I got up and started to search the park, to see if he was around, everyone was just walking without a care in the world. I put my hoodies over my head and sprinted back to the house.

When I got home I locked the door, gasping for air. I fell on the ground. I was wondering whether to call Jasper, maybe he will trace my calls and try to find Jasper, but I need to tell him what's going on.

"Alice, Alice hunny, please open the door it's locked," Esme was calling from the window I scrambled to regain myself, not working very much.

I unlocked the door and attacked Esme letting everything out. "He found me and he knows where we are and he knows Jasper and…" The verbal diarrhea had begun.

At first she didn't understand any of the crap I was saying, and then it started to process in her head.

"It's ok hunny we will call Charlie and Carlisle. We should close the doors." She locked the doors and came over and comforted me.

**J POV**

School was a total drag not being around Alice. She made my world feel complete, and my heart whole, whenever I heard it was Monday my heart would split in two.

When I called her it was lunch and I couldn't wait to hear her voice. She sounded so relaxed and happy to be out. I can't blame her, she has been locked up for weeks now, and I understand how she might be feeling, so I didn't hover.

School was a bitch; it went by so slow I swore I would tear my hair out. Then my fave bell rang and I sprinted to the parking lot.

I was just two cars away from my bike when my cell rang, great another jacked up minute from Alice. It was Esme though so I didn't curse.

"Hi mom, what's going on?"

"J...Jasper, we have a problem I need you home right now Carlisle is here and so is Chief Swan."

My heart skipped two beats when she said Charlie's name, meaning there was something going on with Alice.

"Im, coming right now just give me five minutes." I didn't wait on her to say goodbye hung up and hopped on my bike. I sped out of the parking lot not even seeing when Bella and Edward waved to me.

I was home in no time, not expecting any less from my baby. I ran into the house noticing the squad car. When I entered I spot Alice sitting on the chaste, staring.

I walked to her briskly holding her securely in my arms, rocking her back and forth.

"What's going on?" I was beyond confused but I kinda knew it had something to do with the fucker Antonio.

Charlie let out a heavy sigh. Leave it to him to always bring burdens on us but never to say something great.

"Mr. Brandon has tapped into the town's phone database, and has tapped into the numbers finding Alice's and gotten help from a fellow officer. He has gotten information such as her present location, the people she is with and even her relationship with you."

How could one man find out so much? I mean yeah it's been a couple of weeks but what is it about Alice that he can't let go?

I felt her fidget in my arms and turned my attention to her. She was still staring in space, I wish I could know what she was thinking, but I knew what she was feeling, fear.

Charlie continued to tell Carlisle about them getting a hold of the accomplice Antonio had. Officer James and the son of a bitch have been best friends for like ever. I have him in arrest but I feel the need to kick his ass for even helping that man.

Esme was on the chaste with me and Ali, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her as well.

Apparently frustrated she got up and stormed to her room. I got up just the same time as her, but she spun around before I could make it to the 1st step, "Just leave me alone Jasper!" Her eyes were filled with fury, much anger.

I didn't want to hold an argument with her because I knew I would only make her more aggravated.

Carlisle came over to me though, "Just let her cool down, she's a little angry and afraid." He was right but I couldn't let her stay up there sulking the whole night away and drifting into major fucked up depression.

I ignored Carlisle and walked up the stairs. I stopped at the top and glared at her door. I didn't want to avoid her I knew she wanted to talk. I could feel it.

I didn't sit at the door like I would normally do, I knocked instead; "Alice, please open the door, I know you want to talk I know you do. Please just let me in I wont let you do anything you don't want."

There was silence on the other end of the door and my hopes died at that very moment.

Then the door unlocked.

I was a little skeptical but I went inside. She was standing face to face with me, fuming from the ears. I expected more fear than rage.

I casually made my way to her I took her chin with my finger and raised her head to look into my eyes. I gave her an innocence peck on the cheeks and her emotions began to soften.

"You can talk to me about anything...you know that."

She gave me a hell of a sigh and her watery eyes met my understanding ones. "Im just so furious that he is out there, and they haven't caught him. Now he's out there, and he threatened to hurt you, I would never live with myself if he got to you Jasper."

The tears finally escaped their cages. She started sobbing in my shirt and I caressed her.

"He can't get me Ali, not when they have signs of him all over not to mention police patrolling."

"But that's just it…the police have betrayed us, who's to know if Antonio has other friends out there."

I understood where she was coming from; he had power and lots of it.

We stood there for another couple of minutes and then made our way to the bed. She asked me to hold her because she was feeling dizzy and nauseous

We laid there intertwined in each others arms. It wasn't before long until I heard Alice's snoring and knew she was out cold. I didn't want to leave her so vulnerable like this, so I spent the night.

I wasn't tired not when im this enraged. I started to contemplate my next move and I saw her phone on the night stand. I reached over her for it and checked her message.

Luckily she didn't delete it. My stomach turned at his words, at his fucked up mind. I thought about my actions but didn't give it much.

I started to text him back. Knowing I shouldn't entertain his bullshit but can't resist. Maybe my nagging him would get him to come out of his shadow.

_Listen you asshole. I don't know what you're trying to do exactly, or how you're trying to fool but you will never lay a hand on Alice. I don't care how tough you might be in her eyes; you're just shit in mine. You've been warned bitch._

_Jasper._

I was snickering like crazy loving that I was bothering him like this.

He replied immediately.

_I didn't know Jasper's new boyfriend had such a potty mouth. Don't worry I'll let you regret ever meeting her and every time you lay a hand on her will be the amount of times she gets hurt._

I was so engulfed in anger I could have crushed the phone with the strength I was exerting.

I closed the phone and rested my head on her chest. Breathing ragged.

I looked up and stared at my angel trying to get that Fucktard out of my mind. Gradually I fell asleep.

**A POV**

Jasper demanded to stay home, no matter how much I told him to fucking learn.

He insisted on making me breakfast though, I didn't eat anything all day yesterday and wasn't about to give up an opportunity to eat his meals, they were damn good.

I was watching TV in my room, without a care in the world. Jasper said if I rest my head I would feel a little better. This guy was great with emotions.

I was so overwhelmed by my relaxation I didn't even hear my phone ring.

I reached for it and wasn't in much of a rush to answer it, must be Rose asking about Jasper's absence again.

When Teen mom went to a commercial I opened the text forgetting to check the number.

_Hello darling, you look so relaxed in your bed. So beautiful and untouched, at least I hope so. I spoke to your boyfriend last night, charming bastard. I hope you two haven't done the wrong. I see him as well and could get him easily, but im giving you a choice. Come outside and walk to the meadow where you met your friends or I take your boyfriend, it's your choice._

I had no time for fear anymore, yes my heart did skip a beat but I revived my fright and went straight to pissed off.

I sat up and looked out the window. I jumped off the bed and dragged the curtains over it.

I didn't want him to see what I was going to do.

My choice was made, not much to think about, I would never let Jasper get hurt I would rather my own life taken.

**XD soooo yeah that's it. I hope you guys like it I wanted to make up for not updating. I will umm Friday I promise!!!!!!! Review!!!!!**

**Lots of love **

**Ryo **


	8. Let me Sign

**Ok new rule…I don't make any more promises because I always forget =\**

**BUT I will try to update a lot.**

**Just giving a shout out to Avisha Anderson next best author and my bestest friend ever!!**

**I don't own a thing =\**

**A POV**

"_So you want me to buy you orange juice ok no problem." _

"_Yea, no pulp." Jasper grabbed his jacket and kissed me on the cheek._

_I was wrapped up in the sheet and by the time he was out of the drive way the sheets were gone and my full black outfit was shown._

_Just because im about to make the stupidest decision ever doesn't mean I can't look good doing it._

_I grabbed my knapsack and was out of the house in a flash._

I don't know if it's just me but the trees in the woods leading to the meadow have become more and higher. Great.

I made my way through the dense trees feeling like Indiana Jones himself. Yeah I felt a little confidence and all but...something in the pit of my stomach still told me to turn back, but my feet wouldn't listen.

I know when Jasper gets home he's going to freak out, then everyone is going to be there, looking for me and all that but…maybe I'll be gone by then.

Antonio gave me two options. Either I come to the meadow _alone, or _he is going to kill Jasper…which one would u have chosen?

I was fucking nervous, maybe nervous isn't the right word but I don't know which other word to use so im just going to say nervous times infinity.

I was almost at the top and close to the meadow. I stopped in my tracks…contemplating. Should I really go I mean I could report this…but then what about Jazz.

Well no sense in turning back he could be watching me right now and if he sees me turn back then he might follow.

I dropped my bag to the ground and started to rummage through it. I found Jasper's IPod and started his playlist.

In no time Let me sign by Robert Pattison was blasting through the headphones. This song always reminded me of Jasper. He always sings it to me while he played his guitar.

He didn't sound any like Rob Pat but he still looked sexy doing it. I would sometimes tease him that he looks like Jackson Rathbone…he says he doesn't see it.

I started rocking to the lyrics off the song. "_Standing by a broken tree...her hands were all twisted...she was pointing at me."_

I finally reached the meadow, and yet no sign of daddy dearest. It must be my birthday!!

"Antonio?" I have no idea why in fuck's name im calling this Fucktard but. I just need to see.

"Antonio!?"

Yep this is a sign. I should just go.

"You're looking well Alice." I turn around to see that bastard looking straight at me.

My body froze in its spot. I didn't know whether to run or just stay there.

"What afraid to speak? It's ok im going to give you a little bit of time before I kill you sweetheart."

I think my heart just went 76 beats in a minute. Without even thinking I ran. Sadly my little pixie feet cant get that far. He jumped on me and I went head first for the ground.

Luckily my hands went in my face so I blocked any damage from going to my face, I only sprained my wrist.

He dragged me from the little hair I had and pulled me up. The pain was excruciating.

"Alice, did you really think you could get away. I want to know how your day was before i deal with you. I want to know how the Whitlock's are treating you."

"Don't put them in this." He squeezed my hair tighter and I was instantly silent.

"You don't speak unless I tell you too."

I was in my own little hell all over again. If only Jasper could hear me. _Please Jasper I need you._

**J POV**

I don't know why Alice had a sudden want for orange juice but who am I to say no to her.

I was just entering the drive way coming back from the supermarket. I ran up to the doors and went inside.

Alice wasn't at where I left her...weird.

"Alice!"

Nothing.

I ran upstairs and checked her room she wasn't there.

I checked my room, still nothing.

Esme's, Carlisle's, the den, the garage, the office…

Nothing.

Maybe I should just call her. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. I heard her ring tone and ran downstairs. Her phone was on the night stand which means mother fucking trouble for Jasper.

She isn't suppose to be out of the house. I started to panic.

I call 911 and ask for Chief Swan I don't know why but something tells me she's in danger.

**A POV**

Antonio had a little shed deep in the woods and he brought me there…well more like carried me over his shoulder.

He wrapped me in chains, yeah fucking chains. After hours of fighting and screaming and dehydration I finally gave up not wanting to hurt my throat any worse than it is now.

My vision was becoming blurry maybe from the tightness of the chains. They were squeezing me so bad the blood flow isn't good.

"So Alice, who is this Jasper fellow. What about him do you like so much?"

I didn't want to tell him anything about Jasper; I didn't want him to know that im head over heels in love with him. That he and I have shared more than just a home and that im hoping to spend the rest of my life with him.

So I lied.

"Im not with Jasper...I-Im just living with them doesn't mean im with him."

"Do you really think it is smart to lie to me hunny?"

"Im not, why would I be with him?"

He got up and touched my face. I instantly felt cockroaches on my skin.

"I really missed you darling. I've been thinking about you every night ever since the fire."

"The fire that you caused? Why would you kill your daughter and the woman that actually loves you…god knows why."

Without a second to spare his hand hit me. My face felt like a million cockroaches is crawling on it.

"Alice your looking really unattractive right now darling. Don't worry I don't have to look at your face."

Antonio hands started to trail down my body and I knew what was going to happen. I started to kick again and this time my leg got his face.

"Urgh! You little bitch!"

The damn chains prevented me from running so I could not do much but I did scream. I can't let this happen, not now not ever again.

He got up and hit me again this time drawing blood.

I was in so much pain I didn't even realize when he got back on me. He was fighting me and I wasn't going to give up.

Every where he touched me my skin became dirty.

I heard felt my jeans coming off my body and then I froze. I knew there was nothing else I could do. I can't scream anymore because my voice was gone now. I can't fight him off he is way stronger.

My body went numb after that. I was grateful because I didn't want to have to go through this and feel it too.

I closed my eyes and started thinking of the lyrics to _"Let me sign". _It was soothing…even at a time like this.

"_I was damned by the light...coming out of her eyes...she spoke a voice…that disrupted the sky..."_

I also started planning a way to get out of here. There must be somewhere I can run when he isn't looking.

"_She said...walk on over to the bit of shade…I will wrap you in my arms…and you'll know that...you've been saved..."_

I opened my eyes and saw a sight I didn't see coming. I saw Jasper.

"_Let me sign…Let me sign…"_

**Well tada chapter 8 I know it's short but it's not easy**

**Well update soon im not making promises**

**Please tell me wat u think!!!!**

**Lots of love**

**Ryo**

**P.S Help the Haitians :D**


	9. Hurt

**So…you know you can't blame me it's hard being a teen and part time author =\**

**But here it is **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... *sigh***

**J POV**

"I just don't understand why she would just leave. There is no evidence that he snuck in nothing broke, I just don't get it." Charlie was as baffled as I was. I just don't get why she would leave and she knows how dangerous it is…worse alone.

Charlie and his men scooped the whole house, even the outside, windows to check for break in damage, the door even the chimney.

My first suspicion was that she went for another walk, but she is afraid to be by herself so that died quickly.

Then _he _came to mind.

It kills me to think he might actually have her in his grasp. My stomach starts to feel a little queasy and my head light. This was making me sick.

"Hmm...Esme...im going outside to...clear my...head." I was stuttering like crazy now, but I had to do something. I've learnt to not rely on the New York Defense Force anymore.

I silently make my way to the door while everyone questions this bizarre disappearance.

I jump in my car and back out of the drive way. I don't know where im going...i don't know what to expect but im going to follow what I feel is right and something tells me the meadow is calling my name.

**A POV**

I have never felt so alone ever. Thank fucking goodness my body is numb...i wouldn't want to feel the pain that has taken my nerves.

I don't know where Antonio is and honestly I don't give a flying fuck. Im just glad he isn't with me.

Im really tired, I had a really rough night and I don't think it will get any better if I stay here.

Im still captured and I need to get out. Fuck me for not bringing my phone. I didn't expect it to turn out like this...to be raped again. Is it even considered rape? I mean im the one who came out here...im the one who practically gave myself to him...im to blame.

I can't lie here anymore I need to move I need to get out of this shithole...i need to run.

It's like a battle just to sit up...and when im finally up my head is heavy and I feel sick. I definitely can't get my hands lose that's obvious but my legs are working fine.

I kick my way to the edge of the bed and then try my best and stand. When im finally up im so exhausted I want to go back down.

I practically stubble my way towards the door that's when I realize not only are my hands tied up but the mother fucking door is freakin locked!!!

Oh fuck me

I don't sit back down because I know I won't get back up so…I wait.

**J POV**

When I see Alice's car I know im close to her. I run up the steep hill tired as fuck but determined as Bin Laden.

I keep getting images of Alice screaming...kicking...scared. I need to shake this out of my head. I need to be really optimistic even though im a fucking pessimist right now.

When I finally do get to the meadow im soo weak but I can't give up now that im this close.

I was contemplating on whether to call Carlisle when I saw her car at the foot of the hill but I don't want a commotion that might let Antonio know im here.

I just don't get it. I mean this place is empty, nothing is out here, how the hell will I find her?

I have no control over my legs after they give way I just make sure I don't hit my head. I lay there staring in space weary and frustrated.

"Lord just give me a sign to where she is."

Nothing.

"Yeah thanks... I feel our bond growing."

I don't want to stop but what else is there to do? It makes no sense to drive all around town might as well make the police do that.

I know she's out here though...i can feel it. And her car wouldn't be there for no reason she's here I just need to broaden my search.

Amazingly I get up. I walk over to the trees that lead deeper into the forest. I don't really expect much from looking here but im desperate.

And then it happens.

I hear her voice. "Oh my fuck im hearing her in my head." I rub my eyes and try to get real. It must be my frustration taking its toll on me.

After I think my sanity is back I hear it again and again and again and I know it's not my head.

"Alice?"

Just a hint of hope has started to build up.

"ALICE!!!"

I hear it again and I know she's somewhere. I start running around the place looking for something that could keep a human hostage.

What the fuck?? Since when was there a Cabin around here?

I run up to it and bang on it like my life depends on it.

"ALICE! Im here please if you're in there say something."

"Jasper!!"

I think I just shit my pants from excitement.

"Alice, are you alright? Let me in! Im going to call Carlisle!"

"My hands are tied up and the door is locked I can't get out...he isn't here he left me." My heart sunk.

"Im going to call Carlisle and then im going to get something so I can get you out of there."

**C POV**

Jasper must be so hurt...this is killing him. The one thing that would put Jasper in depression is if Alice is hurt and he doesn't get depressed much.

Charlie and the boys have been searching hard. Esme is panting on the chaste and im here just trying to keep her breathing on a normal level.

It doesn't process quick enough that my phone is ringing and I get it on the last one. It's Jasper, why is he calling me he should be outside.

"Hello son what's wrong?"

"Carlisle! I found her she's hurt and tied up and we need to get her out and-"He is rambling one of the many things he does when he's nervous and scared.

"Jasper you have to slow down and-"

"Slow down?? How the fuck can I slow down?" Cursing another one of his nervous breakdown effects.

"Just tell me where you are and we will be there soon."

"Where at a cabin in the meadow. She's locked in there and I can't get her out. He left her in there."

Sometimes it baffled me. Antonio Brandon and I were the best of colleagues. He was an amazing, trustworthy and wonderful man and a hell of a father in my eyes. But sometimes your eyes play tricks on you.

"We'll be there."

I hang up and call for Charlie. "Jasper found here their at the meadow and we need to get there...NOW!"

**J POV**

"Arghhh!!" It's not easy hitting a door that is as hard as the 100 year old trees in these woods.

I found this hard piece of branch and was sure it would open this freakin door but sadly fate just isn't on my side today.

"Don't worry I'll get you out in no time." I try to make her feel good but honestly I don't see this door opening anytime soon. But I won't leave her.

"Jasper you have to make sure he doesn't see you ok?"

"It doesn't matter im not leaving you." I hit the door even harder which results in half of my branch breaking.

"Mother-"

Then I hear footsteps.

I don't know if it's Charlie and everyone or _him._ Even though I would love to watch who is the contestant in the game of love...I cant...Alice urges me to get behind a tree and I don't want to bring anymore stress to her so I do what im told.

I run to a tree close to the cabin so I can watch who it is. My legs are weak but my spirit is so extremely into this.

But when I see who it is my heart rate goes overtime. Antonio is walking towards the cabin. Its takes everything I have to not jump out and hit him behind the head and take his sorry ass out.

I clutch the tree and stand my ground. He opens the door and goes in...Without locking it...that's good.

I hear Alice scream and I start to tear a piece of bark off the trunk of the tree I cant stand this, but I cant put her in danger by running In there without a weapon what if he's armed?

Then I feel a hand touch me on my side.

I jump and turn to see Charlie and the guys even Esme came out for a piece of the action. "Where are they?"

"Their in there, he just came back I heard her scream." I whisper to him all the details and he nods.

He calls over his boys and they all get their guns up and ready for a battle that could be deadly.

"Antonio! Either you get out here now and make this arrest easier for all of us or this turns into your last breathe."

No answer.

I don't think that was the best idea. What if he's armed and comes out with a gun to her head?

We all wait giving him a little time which I don't know why because the fucker deserves lead being pumped in him. But maybe because of my aggressive self is why im not apart of the force.

Fortunately Alice comes out or correctly tumbles out of the shed and I hear a rustle near the trees. I run towards the sound.

He can't get her and get away with it. It's just not Jaspertifically possible.

When I get to the deeper part of the woods I don't see anyone and I don't think it's safe for me to be out here, so I slump back.

My emotions lighten up when im greeted by my maiden in distress.

"Jasper im so glad you're safe."

"Me?? What about you you're the one that was out here...what did he do to you?" This was more like a hush whisper. Her head went to the ground and I knew he must have really hurt her.

"He said he would come back you know. He gave me up but he will be back."

"Well he can come back because he is never getting to you again."

She tries to give me a weak smile but I know under it hides a broken little pixie. I kiss her forehead and hug her. I look down and see wounds all over her arms...the chain marks.

It was the most gruesome site I have ever had to behold and I hope it never comes back again.

"Let's go we need to get you out of here." We walk back to the cars. Me damn well knowing that this won't get easier during time.

**A POV**

"I just had to he said if I didn't come he would hurt jasper!" Explaining my situation to Charlie is just the stupidest thing ever because he would never understand.

"You put yourself in a dangerous situation Alice, you could have gotten killed."

"But he was going to hurt Jasper!"

Charlie sighs and Jazz just gently squeezes my bandaged hands. I know he might be as pissed at me as everyone else but it was for a valid reason.

"I don't think this is the best time to scrutinize her about what was done. It's done and gone, we should worry about what the future holds." Carlisle is a calm soul and my hero.

"Very well," Charlie sighs, "Tomorrow we will be here to get some more questions answered but for now just try and get some rest." Easy for you to say you get to sleep without someone watching you 24/7.

They all leave and Carlisle suggests I go and take a bath and get to sleep.

Jasper wasn't going to let me off that easy he had questions of his own and didn't give shit if I wanted to answer now or not, I was going to.

"Why?"

I turn around in my room face to face with a confused dude. I didn't know what to tell him I explained enough to him already.

"I-I told you…he was going to hurt you...I-"

"Bullshit Alice!" I trembled, "You could have gotten yourself killed, who cares what he tries to do to me you deserve more than that."

His shouting make me realize I must have done the dumbest thing ever...now I feel like an idiot...no worse a complete deranged Fucktard.

"What did he do to you?" He wipes the tear that broke loose from my eyes and with that touch the numbness goes away. I can feel the cockroaches on my skin again. The pain and anguish.

"He...he-"It isn't easy telling Jazz what I went through the last couple of hours.

"Alice you have to tell me." How can I? I feel so dirty so impure I can't even speak.

"He...he raped me." The ending was a mere whisper. Jasper wrapped his arms around me but I could still feel the tenseness in him...he was pissed as hell.

"It's ok Alice...i have a plan." What the fuck??

**So yeah that's it my peoples :D**

**I do this for you my fans and I hope you love it I need you to comment maybe tell me what you would want Jasper's plan to be. **

**I will try and update soon because I have a lot of school stuff like my teachers want me to draw and I can't draw!! **

**So please give me your ideas im begging for them!!!**

**Lots of Freaking Love to you guys **

**RYO**


	10. Chapter 10

**So yes I deserve to be punished sigh**

**But I have school and in Jamaica this hell hole is important :S**

**But im here now **

**Im hoping to update again tomorrow anyways chapter ten**

**J POV**

Hearing Alice tell me he raped her again sent heat waves of anger down my spine. The son the son of a bitch hurt her again.

I don't understand why she went though. Well I kinda get that she was trying to protect me but damn it she could have died.

Alice looks so beautiful sleeping…but the sight of her wounds make she tremble when I see them. That someone would try to hurt any person like that.

My plan isn't fool proof but I'm trying my best. I'm hoping the two of us can go away together..to Forks, where my grandmother is. It would be good and Antonio would never know unless he was informed.

It's going to be hard though. Alice is so close to the people here..all her friends are here, and im going to take her away from that. Im not going to keep her away for long just for a while until we find out that Antonio is no more.

Im going to tell Carlisle and let him know so he ha

No worry the only people who know so far are Edward and Emmett who practically gave me the idea. Edward will drive us to the airport in his car so Antonio won't suspect much. It's an okay plan but nothing ever comes out well.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize when Alice wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Jazz what's up? What are you so occupied about?"

I didn't know what to say but I knew I had to tell her soon enough what the plan was. "Alice remember when I told you before you went to bed that I had a plan?"

I heard her swallow hard…from worry?

"I don't like knowing that this man is literally watching our every move…he can get to you without a problem and I believe that's just messed up. So Edward, Emmett and I made a plan."

"You spoke to them how are they? They aren't too worried are they?" Too worried?

"Alice, they are worried sick about you. It kills them every day that they cant help you… much less get the hold you." I looked in her watery eyes and my heart started to cave in at the thought of what I was going to tell her..that I was going to take her away from her home.

" Ally I want to go away..to Forks we can stay with my grandmother and Antonio will never find you."

She started at me eyes wide mouth opened..speechless.

"but..i-"

"Alice we'll be okay Edward will bring us to the airport so Antonio wont think anything wrong. The only people who know about this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward,Bella, Em and Rosalie. We haven't even told the authorities. We will be safe very safe it's ok.

"But…I don't want to leave my friends. What if he gets them?"

"He wont because he will think you are here..we will leave in a couple of hours..so it will be dark and no one will think a thing." It pained me to see her like this, so sad and vulnerable, but it was for her I wanted her safe and with me forever.

"Ok."

My head shot up I didn't expect her to give in this easily, I expected more of a fight.

" Ok? You're ok?"

" I don't want to leave Jasper…but if It will help us then…I will." Her eyes had betrayed her and the tears were streaming for violently.

"We wont be there long just enough time for the police to catch him…he wont see you and will get confused and will try anything just to see if you will come out..with that the police can track him down." As I said the plan wasn't fool proof but it was worth a shot.

Her head went down and I held her in my arms so she could cry out all her frustrations. I didn't sleep so I was extremely tired, but I had to get her things ready because Edward will be here in two hours.

"Alice Edward will be here soon and we need to get packing…Esme already packed some of you're clothes so you just need to pack the rest. I'll get whatever other things you need at Forks."

She nodded and didn't look at me. It killed me to see her so in pain but this was something I had to do. I have never been so hard with Alice before but I had to be… I love her too much and cannot bear to see her in danger again.

We packed in silence and no eye contact was made. This was killing me. I walked over to her and held her in my arms…I kissed her and she tensed up…wasn't expecting this at all. After a couple of seconds she relaxed and I licked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and gave me access. She tasted amazing I missed having her like this. She was always so…scared.

Our tongues battled in my mouth, her taking out her frustrations and me my anger. It felt amazing then her violent beating in my mouth seized and she had more compassion.

I started backing up to the bed and I laid her down gently. I wasn't planning to do anything when I kissed her but the feel of her in my more is so overpowering I just want to feel all of was mine. She moaned and my body twitched at the sound of her voice.

I removed her camis in s sweep of my hand and went back to her neck. My left hand slid down her soft skin and landed on her stomach. I licked her trailing down to the belly button and dipped my tongue in it. She tasted delicious I don't know why she was having such an effect on me but I was loving it.

She was moaning and tugging on the tips of my hair. I started to pull the elastic of her shorts. I was hoping to get all the stress out of her. I didn't like when she was like this.

I pulled the shorts down and she lifted her hips to aid me. When they reached her feet I flung them to the door and started kissing her pelvis bone. She hummed and I knew she was getting severely excited from this.

I went back up to her lips and kissed her again now with pure love.

"Alice I love you" I whispered on her lips and she nodded her head.

"I love you too."

I grinned cockily on her lips and began to trail down again now determined to make her feel good. I went down at the edge of the bed and dragged her to the edge with me. She lifted her neck to look at me quizzically but I just grinned at her.

"Lay down" I whispered and she smiled and put her head back down. This is the first time ive done this with Alice but ive done it before…and have never gotten any complaints. I was amazing with my tongue..so I was told.

I put her legs on my shoulders and began licking her inner thighs. She moaned and I grinned I felt good knowing I still know how to do.

I lapped up her thighs every lap getting closer to her heated center.

"Jasper, stop teasing me" I looked up to see her eyes dark with lust…it made my body twitch and me groan.

"Ok darling" she laid down and licked her thigh all the way to her heat I began licking the lace underwear over her sex and she groaned from the pleasure.

I hooked my teeth at the side of her panties and began drawing them down. When I got them off I kissed her leading to her center again and blew hot air on her clit, her body began squirming and I had a ear to ear grin.

I wanted her to beg to do this everyday, because I would be more than grateful to. So I opened my tongue and one big lap from her center to her clit. She moaned and tried to get away but I dragged her back.

I did it again and she moaned louder, I loved hearing that sound. I began sucking her clit, putting it between my lips and flicking it with my tongue.

"JASPERRRR." My body has never reacted to my name being called like that before. It felt fantastic. I continued to do this, after a couple more flicks I wanted to hear my name louder than ever.

I let go of her clit and trailed down to her entrance, and dipped my tongue. She moaned so loud I knew my parents were awake. I continued to dip in and out and I felt her body tightening around my tongue.

"Jasperrrrrrrr," she was purring now trying to get away but I want this to go till the end. While going in and out I started to pinch and roll her clit.

That set her off. She came…hard…and it didn't let go I held her body tight and got all of her. When she was finish I cleaned her up and went up to kiss her.

"That was mind blowing Jazz," she was panting. She looked gorgeous in the light from the moon.

I layed on the bed and she rose. I stared at her questionally.

" I want to make you feel good too."

"I didn't know you liked that…i-"

"Shh Jazz I want to." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I interlaced my fingers together and enjoyed the estacy.

**A POV**

On the way to the airport was the hardest thing that I ever went through. I was leaving my friends and loved ones…I was being taken away because of my dickward of a father.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me reminding me that it will be okay…but how can it be okay? Im also making him leave his home too. His mom and dad…everyone…because of me.

"So did Emmett give you guys the new phones?" Edward was driving pretty fast. I didn't want him turning to start conversation with the way he was speeding.

"Yeah got them right here," Jasper nodded to him dipping into his pockets.

He handed me one and I looked at him questioningly. "Cell phones?"

"So Antonio wont be able to trace you guys and we can contact you and update."

I nodded and looked out of the window. Jasper kissed my neck and I smiled. When we arrived at John F. Kennedy Edward grabbed me and hugged me so tight I swore my breathing took a break.

He let me go and I stumbled a little, that made him laugh.

"Bye Eddy"

"you're not leaving forever Ally…you'll be back to get on my nerves."

I hit him on the shoulder and held Jasper's which lead me to the entrance.

I am so nervous, what if his grandmother doesn't like me? Or thinks im putting her grandson in danger?

This is going to be a hell of a ride.

**So it's really short**

**But im doing this in my study time**

**Im updating again tomorrow though so yay**

**Review please!!**

**Ryo**


End file.
